Snowy Night
by aicchan
Summary: A Simple Story about Neji and Sasuke in New York City. Enjoy. M Rated. I've Warn You. Never enter if you don't like it!


**Snowy**** Night**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Snowy Night**© aicchan

Hyuuga Neji – Uchiha Sasuke

Romance

M Rated

-Terinspirasi dari manga **New York New York** karya **Marimo Ragawa**-

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jamur, daging, daun basil, paprika, sage... hmm... sedikit wine, mungkin." Sosok pemuda asia tampak sedang berjalan hilir mudik di dalam sebuah supermarket yang terletak di daerah Queen's, New York, tak begitu jauh dari Manhattan.

Pemuda itu mendorong troli yang berisi belanjaan yang akan mengisi kulkas di rumahnya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Selain bahan makan pokok, dia juga menambahkan beberapa snack dan minuman bersoda dalam trolinya.

"_Hey, baby_. Maaf aku terlambat."

Mendengar panggilan khas dari suara yang sangat dia kenal, pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria muda berambut coklat panjang melambai dan menghampirinya.

"Terlambat 5 menit. Jadi malam ini kau yang masak."

"Oh ayolah... kau tahu aku paling suka masakanmu, Sasuke."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memasukkan dua batang coklat dalam troli, "Tak usah merayuku, Neji."

Yang dipanggil Neji itu hanya tersenyum saja, tak menganggapi ucapan Sasuke dan bahkan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kenapa hanya belanja daging saja? Kau tidak suka ikan? Cod atau Salmon cocok juga untuk cuaca dingin begini."

"Kalau kau mau, masak saja sendiri." Sasuke mendorong trolinya menjauh.

Neji menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pemuda yang telah tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya selama lebih dari satu tahun itu. Ya— hubungan mereka berdua bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa, melainkan sepasang kekasih yang sudah terikat selama dua tahun. Tapi mereka tak bisa dengan begitu mudah menunjukkan status spesial mereka sesuka hati di depan umum, meski sebenarnya hubungan sejenis macam ini sudah termasuk hal biasa di kota sekelas New York.

"Neji! Ayo bayar!"

Lamunan Neji buyar mendengar suara Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada di depan kasir. Dia pun menyusul kekasihnya itu dan membayar semua yang dibeli Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun keluar dari supermarket dan menuju ke mobil sedan hitam milik Neji.

"Mau mampir ke Christoper?" Tawar Neji. Tempat yang dia maksud adalah Christoper Street, surga rahasia bagi kaum minoritas macam mereka. Juga tempat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja." Kata Sasuke, merapatkan jaketnya karena udara dingin di tengah musim dingin seperti ini adalah kelemahannya.

"Baiklah." Neji pun melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju istana mereka. sebuah rumah kecil di daerah Nassau di luar hiruk pikuk kota New York. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dengan desai tradisional. Rumah tempat dimana mereka bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

Salju turun perlahan saat mobil Neji berhenti di depan rumah, membuat kegelapan malam entah bagaimana terasa terang. Neji memandang Sasuke yang pulas di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sasuke memang tidak akan bertahan dengan perjalanan mobil yang lebih dari 20 menit. Lembut, Neji menepuk pipi pemuda itu.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke bereaksi dengan sentuhan itu. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Masuklah duluan! Biar aku yang bawa belanjaannya."

Si pemuda mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. Sedikit terhuyung dia menaiki tangga menuju teras rumah. Setelah menemukan kunci dalam kantung celananya, dia pun membuka pintu depan lalu masuk dalam rumah. Sasuke segera menuju ke perapian kecil yang terbuat dari batu bata itu. Meski ada pemanas ruangan elektronik, kehangatan dan kenyamanan api tak akan bisa tergantikan. Dia pun membakar kayu-kayu yang ada dalam perapian itu hingga dengan segera kehangatan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Neji sendiri langsung menata belanjaan di dalam kulkas, sedikit tersenyum melihat Sasuke, yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, melepas jaket dan syal lalu ambruk begitu saja di sofa di depan perapian.

"Dasar bocah." Gumam Neji. Bisa jadi pekara kalau Sasuke mendengar dia memanggilnya 'bocah', padahal memang sebenarnya julukan itu agak aneh juga, karena tahun ini Sasuke sudah berumur 19 tahun, sementara Neji 24 tahun.

Usai menata semua belanjaan dan membereskan kantung-kantung kertas dari supermarket, Neji menghampiri Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak tidur seperti dugaannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Neji mencium pipi Sasuke dan duduk di karpet.

"... Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

Neji mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu tidur saja."

Merasakan sentuhan Neji yang dia suka itu, Sasuke pun memejamkan mata. Membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan itu. _"Don't go..."_ Gumamnya sebelum kegelapan yang nyaman meliputi kesadarannya.

Neji mengecup kening Sasuke yang sudah pulas, "Aku tidak akan pergi."

.

.

Pagi datang dan disambut dengan langit yang kelam. Salju juga turun terus sejak semalam, membuat halaman dan jalanan menjadi putih bersih.

Neji mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Musim dingin bukan alasan untuk berhenti membersihkan rambut. Setelah tak terlalu basah lagi, dia menuju ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah mungil itu. di tempat tidur queen size di tengah kamar, Sasuke masih tidur bergelung dalam selimut tebal yang hangat. Semalam, karena khawatir Sasuke terkena flu, Neji memindahkannya ke dalam kamar agar bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

"_Wake up, honey. It's morning already."_ Neji duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di bibir Sasuke.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit.

"Aku sudah siapkan makan pagi." Neji membantu Sasuke duduk.

Lalu keduanya menuju ke meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur, hanya dipisahkan dengan meja marmer panjang.

"Hari ini aku lembur, jadi nanti tidurlah duluan. Okay?"

"Umm..."

Hafal benar kalau Sasuke bukanlah tipe _'morning person'_, Neji pun lanjut menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. tak susah memang menggapai pemuda itu, karena meja makan di rumah itu kecil dan memang berkapasitas untuk dua orang saja.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, hari ini tidak usah kerja. Nanti aku mampir ke tempat Louis dan bilang kalau kau absen."

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak... aku akan masuk. Lagipula aku masuk siang. Setelah ini aku bisa tidur lagi."

Neji berdiri dan beranjak ke belakang Sasuke, "Kebetulan... pagi ini salju sedikit tebal, tak aneh kalau aku bilang jalan ke kantor terhambat, kan?" Neji menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan menengadahkan kepala pemuda itu, "Keberatan untuk sedikit melakukan _'morning exercise'_?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke pun memejamkan mata dan meletakkan garpu dan pisau makan di tangannya, "Itu tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak."

Neji pun mencium bibir pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya itu.

Mengacuhkan sisa-sisa sarapan di piring dan meja, Neji membawa Sasuke menuju ke spot favorit mereka selain kamar tidur, di mana lagi selain di depan perapian. Neji merebahkan tubuh pemuda itu di karpet merah yang melapisi lantai kayu rumah itu.

"Kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit." Neji menciumi jenjang leher Sasuke. Dengan lihai dia bisa melepaskan celana panjang piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Tak usah banyak bicara kalau begitu." Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji, membiarkan sang kekasih menikmati tubuhnya. Dengan segera getar yang memikat segera menyerang setiap sisi tubuhnya. Getar lembut yang menggoda, getaran yang hanya bisa dirasakan Sasuke karena sentuhan satu orang saja.

Yang berikutnya terdengar hanya desah nafas tak beraturan. Suara yang menjadi cerminan dari dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih...

Neji mencium pipi Sasuke yang merona merah, "Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Kau okay?" Dikecupnya singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Umm... aku tidak apa-apa... pergilah!"

Neji merapikan pakaiannya, "Cepat mandi sebelum kau kena flu."

"Ya ya... sudah sana berangkat. Kalau tidak bosmu pasti tega menyuruhmu lembur sampai pagi."

Tertawa Neji mendengar itu, "Baiklah— sampai nanti malam, _baby_." Pria muda itu menyambar mantel, syal dan kunci mobil lalu berangkat untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan menengah di New York.

Sedangkan Sasuke, berusaha untuk bangun. Tak mau repot memakai celana piyamanya, pemuda itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyamankan diri dengan basuhan air panas, Sasuke lalu membereskan sisa-sisa makanan di meja dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Tak seperti Neji yang seorang pegawai kantoran, Sasuke bekerja di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah. Lumayanlah untuk menambah penghasilan demi hidup di tanah orang.

Memastikan semua aman dan pintu terkunci, Sasuke pun berangkat menuju café yang juga kebetulan dikelola oleh keluarga yang berasal dari Jepang, jadi Sasuke betah di sana. Sandlot café, nama yang diambil dari nama keluarga yang memiliki tempat yang termasuk tempat nongkrong favorit di wilayah itu.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke." Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat menyapa Sasuke dari balik konter. Dia Temari, anak tertua keluarga ini.

"Pagi." Sasuke masuk ke pintu yang tersambung ke ruang karyawan. Di sana dia menggantung mantel dan syalnya juga berganti pakaian dengan dengan seragam kerjanya.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini muncullah seorang pria muda seusia Neji, Kankurou, anak laki-laki tertua, "Yo! Bantu aku turunkan belanjaan dari mobil."

"Okay." Sasuke menutup pintu locker dan mengikuti Kankurou keluar lewat pintu samping. Ada sebuah mini van putih yang biasa dipakai berbelanja untuk kebutuhan café ini. Sasuke pun segera mengangkat kardus-kardus yang memenuhi mobil itu. Dia membawanya masuk ke dapur, di mana ada seorang pemuda sebayanya yang sedang membersihkan 'daerah kekuasaan'nya itu. Gaara, putra termuda yang merangkap sebagai koki. Sasuke sedikit tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato huruf kanji 'Ai' di kening kirinya itu.

Lalu satu per satu rekan kerjanya di café itu pun mulai berdatangan. Rata-rata memang pemuda seusianya, tapi ada juga yang sudah berumur 20 tahunan. Total yang bekerja di sini adalah empat orang. Semua warga New York atau mahasiwa pendatang dari daerah lain. Sasuke sangat suka bekerja di Sandlot, rasanya seperti punya keluarga baru.

Rutinitas seperti biasa, dua jam pertama dipakai untuk menyiapkan café, membersihkan dan menata meja juga kursi, menata kue-kue di dalam etalase dan akhirnya café siap beroperasi.

Sasuke membalik tanda 'closed' menjadi 'open' di pintu depan café itu, menunggu pelanggan pertama untuk datang...

.

.

Neji melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia mampir ke Sandlot café, sekalian melepas penat dengan memandangi wajah Sasuke. Menyambar dompet dan ponselnya, Neji keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja dan menuju ke mobilnya.

Dia melajukan mobil menyusuri jalanan yang cukup lengang mengingat salju masih terus turun meski tadi sempat terhenti beberapa jam. Hanya butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapai café di sudut jalan itu. Dengan mulus Neji memarkir mobilnya di lahan yang tersedia.

Merapatkan mantelnya, Neji pun masuk dalam café yang hangat itu. _"Hey."_ Sapanya kasual pada Temari yang memang sudah akrab dengannya.

"Hey, Neji. Tumben bisa mampir?"

"Keajaiban." Neji mendekat ke konter, "Menu apa yang spesial hari ini?"

"Sup krim dengan ikan salmon."

"Itu saja." Kata Neji segera, terlalu percaya dengan kemampuan masak koki muda di café itu. "Sasuke di mana?"

Temari tersenyum, "Ada di ruang locker. Masuk saja. Nanti ku panggil kalau pesananmu sudah siap."

"_Thanks._" Neji pun meninggalkan konter dan menuju ke ruang karyawan. Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku seraya memnium coklat panas. _"Hey, baby."_

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Neji datang padanya. Dia membiarkan pria muda berambut panjang itu mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Apa tidak masalah kalau kau mampir kemari?"

"Tidak apa. Aku punya waktu satu jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, salju bisa jadi alasan yang baik." Kata Neji, "Bagaimana hari ini? Sepertinya lumayan ramai."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya di kursi kayu, "Ini sudah lumayan sepi." Dia berdiri dan membenahi celemeknya, "Kau sudah pesan?"

"Sudah tadi."

"Kalau begitu ini saatnya aku kembali bekerja."

Neji memandang Sasuke yang membenahi seragam juga celemek kerjanya, "Dingin sekali, apa tak ada satu kecupan untukku?" Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya sambil cemberut. Neji merentangkan kedua tangannya saat Sasuke, meski sambil bersungut, berjalan mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat. _"That's better."_

Kemudian mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke kembali pada pekerjaannya sedangkan Neji duduk di bangku yang ada di sudut café itu. Tak lama Sasuke menghampirinya dan membawakan pesanan Neji tadi.

"Malam ini sepertinya aku tidak jadi lembur." Kata Neji, "Kita makan di luar?"

Sasuke meletakkan semangkuk sup panas yang beraroma lezat di meja Neji, "Untuk apa? Di rumah saja kan bisa."

"Hanya ingin saja. Masa kau tidak mau?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah... jemput aku disini jam tujuh."

"Beres." Neji tersenyum lebar dan mulai makan karena perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi. Sasuke sendiri langsung kembali bekerja karena café sudah ramai lagi di waktu makan siang seperti sekarang.

Setelah Neji selesai makan, Sasuke mengantar kekasihnya itu sampai ke mobil dan sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi rencana mereka untuk makan malam di luar. Saat akan masuk lagi ke dalam café, Sasuke melihat sosok Gaara sedang ada di luar, sedang menerima telepon. Saat itu Sasuke melihat ekspresi yang langka di wajah pemuda itu, sebuah senyuman lembut. Pastinya itu adalah telepon dari Naruto, kekasih Gaara yang kini kuliah di Boston. Sasuke hanya pernah bertemu dua-tiga kali dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto seorang yang periang dan sangat supel.

Salah satu alasan lain kenapa Sasuke betah bekerja di Sandlot adalah karena keluarga Gaara, berpikiran terbuka dan mau menerima hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini. Lagipula Sasuke melihat kalau tiap kali Naruto datang, dia dan si koki itu sama sekali tidak sungkan bermesraan.

Tak mau kepergok sedang memandangi Gaara, Sasuke kembali ke dalam café yang hangat dan meneruskan pekerjaannya...

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, jam 7 Neji datang menjemputnya, lalu mereka berdua pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran yang ada di jantung kota New York. Bukan restoran mewah, tapi suasananya cukup menyenangkan. Terlebih –Sasuke baru sadar- kalau malam ini adalah malam natal. Mau bagaimana lagi, di Sandlot pun tak pernah ada hiasan natal tiap tahun.

Di restoran itu, Neji ternyata sudah mereservasi sebuah meja dan juga memesan full course plus sebotol wine.

"Tumben sekali. Memang malam ini kita merayakan natal, ya?"

Neji tersenyum, "Yang namanya perayaan kan harus dinikmati."

Sasuke memakan hidangan yang tersaji di meja.

"Apa kau tidak dapat kabar dari kakakmu?" tanya Neji.

"Tadi sih kirim e-mail. Dia bilang sedang ada di London."

"Hmm... Itachi san sepertinya sibuk sekali."

"Dia sih dasarnya workaholic. Jadi tidak masalah... lagian kenapa jadi bahas Aniki, sih? Tidak penting juga..."

Neji separuh tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang cemberut itu, "Tidak penting bagaimana? Kalau Itachi san tidak ada, aku tidak akan diizinkan membawamu ke New York ini."

Sasuke mengambil seekor udang goreng bersaus keju sebagai makanan pembuka. Dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Memang... Itachi yang telah membujuk kedua orang tua Sasuke agar mengizinkannya ikut dengan Neji melintasi benua. Memang—perjalanan kisah mereka berdua tidak mulus. Jelas saja Fugaku dan Mikoto, kedua orang tua Sasuke, berat menerima kenyataan tentang status hubungan putra mereka dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi berkat Itachi dengan semua penjelasan panjang lebar yang sampai sekarang Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa artinya, akhirnya Sasuke mengantongi restu untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya yang pergi merantau ke negri orang. Kalau diingat lagi... sejak awal, hanya Itachi yang mendukung semua keputusan Sasuke.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"

"Ha? A-aku tidak melamun kok..."

Neji menghapus sisa saus di sudut bibir Sasuke, "Kalau kau rindu, telepon saja. Sudah lama juga kau tidak menghubungi keluargamu."

"Kau juga begitu."

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka."

Ya— berbeda dengan keluarga Sasuke, keluarga Hyuuga lebih bisa menerima keputusan Neji ini, meski tetap saja mereka harus melalui ceramah panjang dari paman yang telah membesarkan Neji karena memang kedua orang tua Neji telah meninggal sejak Neji masih kecil.

"Kalau dipikir... dua tahun ini kita rasanya sudah seperti tinggal lama di New York." Neji merubah topik pembicaraan, "Kau juga sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan kerja di sini."

"Umm— itu juga karena bekerjanya dengan orang Jepang juga." Kata Sasuke, "Kadang kalau café sedang sepi, tiga bersaudara itu sering bercakap dengan bahasa Jepang."

"Kalau bicara seperti ini terus, jadi ingin pulang ke Jepang, ya?" Neji mengambil seekor udang dari piring, "Hmm... apa tahun baru nanti kita pulang saja, ya?"

"Eh?"

Neji seperti tidak mendengarkan Sasuke, "Tradisi timur kan merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarga. Jadi— aku akan pesan tiketnya nanti."

"Kau serius? Mendadak begini memangnya bisa dapat tiket? Lagipula apa kau bisa dapat cuti?"

"Tenang saja. Selama bekerja di perusahaan itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah mengambil cuti, jadi kurasa bisa meski untuk satu minggu saja."

Jujur Sasuke senang dengan kemungkinan dia bisa pulang ke Jepang. Neji pun senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang bahagia seperti itu. Kalau sudah begitu, Neji rela melakukan apapun demi melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Sisa makan malam itu mereka habiskan lebih banyak dalam diam. Menurut mereka, itu cara ideal untuk menikmati satu malam yang menyenangkan ini daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan yang tidak jelas.

Setelah sesi makan malam yang sedikit tidak biasa itu, Neji dan Sasuke pun berniat kembali ke rumah kecil yang menjadi istana mereka. Salju turun perlahan bagaikan buntalan kapas yang jatuh dari langit. Tapi karena suasana natal yang kental di penjuru kota, entah kenapa Neji jadi menyarankan untuk membeli pohon cemara dan hiasannya. Tapi berhubung tidak mungkin beli pohon asli, cemara imitasi pun jadilah.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya..." Sasuke memandang pohon cemara imitasi yang lumayan besar yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari perapian.

"Tidak pakai protes. Ayo hias pohon ini sekarang." Neji dengan semangat membuka kardus-kardus yang berisi hiasan pohon. "Tidak sempat beli kado juga sih. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh kita cuma berdua."

Ditemani nyala api yang hangat, mereka berdua pun mulai menghias pohon natal itu. Karena tidak biasa, mereka hanya menghias seadanya. Menggantung satu hiasan dan hiasan yang lain sampai semua kardus kosong. Meski jadinya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, baik Neji dan Sasuke terlihat puas.

"Well—tidak jelek juga. Sepertinya perlu diabadikan." Neji segera membuka laci meja di dekat sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid, "Sasuke! Ayo berdiri di sebelah pohonnya."

"Ee? Kenapa aku?"

Tak mendengar protes dari Sasuke, Neji menyeret Sasuke ke sebelah pohon dan segera memotret sang kekasih yang sudah dilengkapi topi merah ala santa. Setelahnya, giliran dia yang difoto dengan topi yang sama...

Kini dua foto sudah ditambahkan di pintu lemari es di dapur. Sasuke memandangnya separuh tidak percaya.

"Kau ini ternyata norak juga, ya?"

"Norak apanya?" Neji berdiri di sebelah Sasuke seraya merangkul pundak pemuda itu, "Kenangan indah itu harus diabadikan."

Keduanya beralih ke sofa dan duduk menikmati hangatnya api di perapian.

"Tahu begini tadi kita beli makanan spesial untuk di rumah, ya?" Neji rebahan dan menjadikan kaki Sasuke sebagai bantal, "Pulang nanti... bawa oleh-oleh apa, ya? Untuk keluargamu dan keluargaku?"

"Kenapa harus bawa oleh-oleh? Tidak penting juga?" kata Sasuke.

"Ah— kau ini ga seru. Padahal kan jarang-jarang kita bisa pulang. Antusiaslah sedikit." Neji mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh belakang kepala Sasuke. Dia membawa wajah kekasihnya itu mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman. "Besok kita belanja oleh-oleh, ya?"

Kalau sudah begini, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali setuju, "Baiklah... terserah kau saja, pemaksa..."

.

#

.

Lima hari setelahnya, entah keajaiban apa yang membuat Neji mendapat tiket ke Jepang tepat saat tahun baru. 1 Januari. Padahal biasanya tanggal itu kan selalu saja penuh. Tapi Sasuke tak mau repot bertanya. Kalau sudah niat, Neji bisa melakukan satu hal yang mustahil sekalipun.

"Yak! Tiket beres, oleh-oleh beres, izin cuti beres. Siap untuk mudik!" Neji meletakkan semua belanjaan di dekat perapian. "Sekarang waktunya untuk beres-beres barang bawaan kita sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri memandag belanjaan di lantai. Rasanya... biaya bagasi mereka bakal lebih mahal dari biaya tiket mengingat betapa banyak yang dibeli Neji tadi.

"Kenapa malah bengong?"

Sasuke tersadar dan melihat Neji sudah ada di dalam kamar dan sudah mengeluarkan koper besar yang tersimpan di gudang. "Sabar sedikit kenapa? Kau itu sudah seperti anak SD yang baru pertama kali pergi ke luar negri." Dia pun menyusul Neji ke kamar untuk membereskan barang mereka...

.

Hari terakhir sebelum mereka terbang kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke dan Neji memastikan semua beres. Barang bawaan, tiket, passport dan lain sebagainya. Setelah memastikan semua beres, Neji mengantar Sasuke ke Sandlot sekedar untuk berpamitan juag menanyakan siap tahu keluarga ingin dibawakan sesuatu dari tanah kelahiran mereka. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Niatnya sih begitu, tapi Neji tetaplah Neji yang tak bisa menahan diri tiap kali ada kesempatan berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, malam ini malam terakhir di tahun ini. Setuju tidak kalau kita lakukan hal istimewa seperti tahun-tahun lalu?"

"Istimewa apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Neji tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke, "Tak usah sok tidak mengerti." Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu merapat padanya, "Akhir tahun harus ditutup dengan satu hal yang menyenangkan." Kata Neji seraya mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Sasuke.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti keinginan kekasihnya yang kadang tak kenal tempat dan waktu itu, "Baiklah baiklah... setidaknya kan kita bisa ke kamar dulu." Kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan diri dari Neji.

"Tentu saja, _honey_. Kamar jelas pilihan yang tepat untuk menghabiskan malam ini."

.

"Mmm!" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji saat pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menciumi jenjang lehernya. Tubuhnya terbaring pasrah, terperangkap sempurna dalam pesona Neji yang tak akan pernah bisa dia tolak. "Neji..." Getaran tipis menjalar sepanjang tulang belakangnya saat merasakan telapak tangan Neji menyentuh lekuk pinggangnya.

"Santai saja... Kita punya waktu semalaman di sini." Neji menjelajah tubuh bagian atas Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Menyecap kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang kekasih.

Satu persatu kancing kemejanya terbuka dan tubuh Sasuke segera dimanja oleh belaian halus telapak tangan Neji yang telah menghafal bagian-bagian sensitif di sana. Seperti lilin yang meleleh perlahan karena bara api, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan gelombang hangat yang menggulung kesadarannya, membawanya menjauh dari tepian logika dan membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam arus yang memabukkan.

Neji pun tak membiarkan Sasuke menarik nafas dengan tenang. Dia menikmati setiap detik saat Sasuke mulai menyerah padanya. Perlahan... sedikit demi sedikit membawanya melupakan akal sehat dan menikmati kegilaan mereka dan kebutuhan mereka satu sama lain.

Kini tak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutup lekuk tubuh Sasuke, membuat Neji tersenyum senang menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Segera saja dia membawa Sasuke makin larut dalam gelora yang membakar dalam tubuh mereka. Satu sentuhan di titik yang tepat membuat Sasuke mengerang tanpa daya, pasrah sepenuhnya pada Neji.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke tak lagi sanggup menahan diri dan melepaskan semua yang tertahan dalam tubuhnya. Membiarkan Neji menikmati merdu suara yang menyerukan satu kepuasan sejati tanpa cela. Tubuh Sasuke menyerah sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Neji.

Jemari Sasuke mencengkram kemeja Neji yang masih rapi, nafasnya memburu dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Samar dia memandang Neji yang tersenyum padanya, "Kau bilang... kita punya waktu semalaman..." Kata Sasuke terbata, "Tapi kenapa... kau seperti... terburu-buru?"

Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati wajahmu saat kau meneriakkan namaku." Jemari Neji kembali ke titik yang sama seperti yang baru saja membuat Sasuke terasa bagai di awang-awang. Dengan lihai jemarinya membelai dan sekali lagi memanja sang kekasih.

"Dan aku ingin menikmati wajah seperti itu berkali-kali malam ini..."

Sekali lagi Sasuke tak mampu melawan kehendak Neji padanya. Tubuhnya bereaksi alamiah tanpa menunggu komando dari pusat kesadarannya. Belaian Neji membawa jiwa Sasuke bagai melayang meninggalkan raga. Getaran yang terasa makin tak terkendali, hingga untuk kedua kalinya, seluruh panas tubuh Sasuke tumpah ruah membebaskan dirinya dari panas membakar yang menyenangkan itu.

"Ah!" Sasuke mengejang saat Neji tak mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan keintiman mereka malam ini. Nafasnya tersengal merasakan jemari Neji mulai menginvansi tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya dari dalam, membawa gelombang maha dahsyat yang melunturkan semua warna dalam dunia Sasuke. Tiga kali Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terjajah oleh jemari Neji yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh semua indranya.

"NEJI!" Satu setakan membuat Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seperti membara.

Tersenyum, Neji terus menyentuh titik yang sama. Berulang kali, membiarkan Sasuke mengerang liar merasakan sensasi yang pastinya makin membuat otaknya tertutup oleh satu rasa yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata. Tubuh Sasuke merespon semua gerakan Neji dan dalam sekian detik, Sasuke kembali menyerukan namanya, memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya tanpa hambatan.

Neji membaringkan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak, masih menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang dia rasakan barusan. Kesempatan itu dipakai Neji untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang juga zipper celana jeansnya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa tidak nyaman. Memposisikan diri di tempat yang tepat, Neji pun langsung menyerang begitu saja.

Merasakan sekali lagi tubuhnya terinvansi, bahkan dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ketiga jari Neji, Sasuke menjerit. Sakit, tapi sakit yang seperti ini sangat dia suka. Sakit dari Neji yang membuatnya melupakan eksistensinya di muka bumi ini kecuali fakta kalau dia adalah milik Neji semata.

Seirama dalan satu nafas yang senada, baik Neji dan Sasuke memberikan semua yang mereka miliki pada sang kekasih. Jiwa dan raga bersatu dalam ikatan yang mungkin tak akan terpisah oleh apapun.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" Otak Sasuke hanya mampu memutar nama itu berkali-kali. Melupakan segala kata yang lain. Dia hanya butuh nama ini. hanya butuh menyebutkan nama ini untuk menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini.

Merasakan respon tubuh Sasuke yang makin lama makin terasa tidak sabaran, Neji pun menuruti keinginan pemuda berambut raven itu. Dalam sekian helaan nafas, mereka berdua merasakan titik tertinggi dari kebersamaan mereka. satu titik yang membutakan mata dan membawa jiwa mereka terbang melayang, menyecap manisnya akhir dari kesatuan mereka...

Kedua tangan Neji rapat memeluk Sasuke, tak peduli pada bajunya yang telah basah oleh keringat. Panas tubuh Sasuke sungguh membuatnya nyaman. Satu ciuman mereka bagi dalam sisa rasa yang tertinggal. Bisikan mesra dan kata cinta tak berarti bagi mereka yang lebih memilih keheningan sebagai ungkapan apa yang ada di hati.

Jenjang leher putih Sasuke kini telah berbercak merah, sedikit sikap egois Neji yang selalu ingin memberi tanda pada apa yang dia suka.

"_I want you... more... and more..."_ Bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke.

"_... Then do me. As you like..."_

"My pleasure." Neji tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke makin erat. Malam ini belum berakhir. Dan seandainya bisa, Neji tak ingin malam ini berakhir...

.

.

Tampak sama semburat sang fajar mulai mengintip di balik jendela. Neji memeluk Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Happy new year, baby."

"Um... Happy new year..." Sasuke separuh mengantuk karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam semalam Neji membuatnya merasakan surga dunia.

"Penerbangan kita masih jam 10 nanti. Tidurlah dulu."

Sasuke agak kesal mendengar itu, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur? Padahal aku sudah bilang berhenti... tapi kau tetap saja..."

Neji tertawa tanpa ditahan, "Habis mukamu yang bilang 'berhenti' itu, tidak tahu kenapa, malah terlihat kalau kau menginginkan lebih."

Andai bisa bergerak, Sasuke pasti akan menghantam muka Neji paling tidak sekali dengan kepalan tangannya, sayang, tubuhnya protes tiap kali dia bergerak sedikit saja. jadilah Sasuke pasrah dalam pelukan Neji.

Neji mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, "Tidurlah... nanti aku bangunkan."

"Umm..." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan membiarkan katuk menguasainya. Nyamannya pelukan Neji tak akan tergantikan bahkan oleh selimut paling hangat sekalipun. Tak lama, dia pun pulas dalam tidurnya yang tanpa mimpi.

Merasakan nafas teratur Sasuke yang menyapa kulitnya, Neji tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan mata, "Memang ternyata menghabiskan akhir tahun itu paling istimewa kalau bersamamu."

Fajar pagi itu menjadi satu waktu yang menyenangkan setelah satu malam yang juga sangat menyenangkan. Hanya satu yang Neji pikirkan... semoga saja dia tidak ikut ketiduran. Kalau tidak.. bisa-bisa mereka ketinggalan penerbangan menuju ke Jepang.

"Ya— kalau memang tertinggal, kan masih bisa cari tiket untuk besok."

Dan Neji tetap lah Neji dengan kadar kesantaian yang sedikit melewati batas. Dia pun memejamkan mata, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Tak lama, dia menyusul Sasuke, lelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!

Sebenernya ini fic untuk Natal kemarin, tapi karena ga sesuai jadwal, jadilah diundur sampai tahun baru. Ha ha ha ha ha! Oakemashite Omedetou! Kotoshi mo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Tahun ini pun mohon bantuannya XD (padahal posting ini fic belum juga Tahun baru. Ha ha ha ha #ditinju)

Semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, mencapai apa yang diinginkan dan yang terpenting... tetap menghias ffn ini dengan karya-karya terbaik XD

WISH YOU ALL THE BEST !

NB : Bukan maksud menggurui, tapi mohon bagi rekan2 author dan reader, mohon jangan terpancing troll yang meraja rela di fandom ini. abaikan. Karena makin banyak yg ngeflame dan review pagenya semakin penuh, admin akan makin susah menghapusnya. Oke? Mulai sekarang mari budayakan Report Abuse dan anti ngeFlame junk fic. Okay?


End file.
